


Do You Like How my Bike Vibrates?

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to use something that's not supposed to be used as a vibrator as a vibrator~?





	Do You Like How my Bike Vibrates?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> The motorcycle smut is finally here! I had a lot of fun with this, I had to restart a few times because I wasn’t sure where I was going. I’m not sure if I really hit the mark with this direction, but it’s a lot better than my other attempts imo. I drew a lot of inspiration from @digitalscratch-arting(tumblr) and @zenscrotch(tumblr) because they are both amazing sinners. Contains: motorcycle sex, outdoor sex, semi-public sex, fingering, the use of things that are not meant to be vibrators as vibrators, and a little bit of feels at the beginning.

Zen’s arm hung loosely over your shoulder as you walked beside him through the dimly lit streets. The pair of you had spent the warm summer day going sightseeing on his motorcycle, your final stop had been a place from Zen’s childhood he’d wanted to show you for a long time.

He had brought you to the area he used to run with his gang. You were somewhat skeptical about coming to a place like this, fearing it would put Zen’s thoughts in a bad place if he were too close to where he grew up.

Zen didn’t have these fears, he wanted to show you as much about himself as he could. You weren’t there to see him grow up, so he wanted to take you through it step by step so he could plant you in his memories. He’d even tried to bring you to meet his parents, but they wouldn’t come to the door the time he’d tried.

It was a few months ago and Zen’s heart was still wounded from it, but you had cleared his mind of any frets when you told him that you would still be with him even if they weren’t. You had to remind Zen of this frequently, he always had a prodding thought in the back of his mind that you wouldn’t think he was beautiful anymore and would leave him to be alone again.

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Jagiya?” Zen finally broke the calm silence of dusk, holding you closer to him so your sides pressed up against each other.

You peered up at his profile, the wispy strands of hair that came loose from his ponytail glinting in the light of the sparse streetlamps. “Of course!” You answered, a smile adorning your lips.

Zen was glad that you answered with such a fervor, it always made him happy when you were happy. He adjusted his motorcycle jacket, it was an embarrassed tick you had noted before. Zen always messed with his clothes when he was feeling a bit bashful. “What’s that look for?”

You stifled a snicker when Zen huffed at you, a playful glare wrinkling his brow. “Nothing…~” You insisted, laughing lightly when he pulled you in front of him then wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your back against his chest.

“Are you sure about that?” Zen shifted one of his arms up to your collarbone, applying more pressure to your body to press you even closer to him.

“I’m sure.” You wiggled in his grip, only to be met with a peck on the cheek and a tighter hold.

You turned your head to fix Zen with an annoyed look, only to be met with a soft kiss to your lips. “I guess I can let you off the hook then.” Zen kissed you again, then let you go.

“Are you sure you don’t need to hold me for questioning?” You rolled your eyes dramatically at him, then turned away and started walking again.

You hadn’t gotten more than a few steps ahead of him, soon finding his arms around you again and his lips brushing against your ear. “That’s very tempting, Jagi.” He growled, the cool metal of his skull necklace charm that had found its way over your shoulder to hit your skin. It made the shivers running through you from his words even more pronounced.

Both of you hadn’t had time to get intimate lately, you had both tried a few times but Zen was so busy with an upcoming job that he passed out almost immediately after getting into bed with you. You found it endearing, the man with seemingly boundless stamina had a kink his armor that he showed only to you.

Zen had promised you would be home by nightfall when he proposed the sightseeing trip this morning, but you had spent more time at each location than planned because Zen didn’t take into account how lazily both of you walked when you had nowhere in particular to walk to. It may also have been stealing away with him for secret shared kisses in any place he had deemed it necessary, which was _a lot_ of places.

It had turned into somewhat of a game for you. Seeing how long you could kiss and feel each other until you were in too great a danger of being seen. Normally, Zen wouldn’t have cared much if anyone had seen him, but he was getting a lot of media attention for his newest project so he had to pull the breaks slightly.

“Are you sure, Zenny~?” You teased him, pressing your back up further against his chest and tilting your head back to stare up at Zen with a coy grin on your face.

You gasped lightly when Zen pressed his mouth against your neck, softly nipping at your skin which caused you to shiver again. “Damn sure.” He grunted, gripping your chin lightly in one of his hands while the other crept up your shirt to softly massage the skin of your waist.

Less than silent moans threatened to spill out of your mouth at any moment as Zen teased the flesh of your neck, his warm tongue tasting the sweat that started to bead there. “ _Zen_!” You hissed when he started to nip at the known sensitive spot underneath your ear.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” Zen hummed, seemingly unconcerned as he started to slowly walk forward, making you stumble in front of him as you couldn’t see where you were placing your feet. He had started to inch you towards his motorcycle, he had to get you home so he could have his way with you. Quickly.

You wanted to make a snarky comeback, but Zen’s licking had changed to a light suckling, which made you snap your mouth shut. You were in a battle of wits with him, he wanted you to lose your composure and start moaning, prompting anyone in earshot to wonder what was happening, while you wanted to keep some of your pride.

One you had made it to the motorcycle he let go of your chin and removed his hand from under your shirt, then lifted you onto his motorcycle. Your nerves will still tingling from the assault on your neck, your breath coming in light gasps as Zen put your helmet on over your head.

You felt his warm body as he slid into place behind you, eyeing you dangerously. “Are you ready to go?” He asked, his voice somewhat rough.

Zen smirked with his eyes when you nodded, then slid his tinted visor over his eyes and started the motorcycle. You realized too late what Zen had done to you when you felt the slight vibrations of the bike against your tight, red leggings.

You shifted your hips backwards, cursing yourself for not fully realizing how wet Zen could make you with just his relentless lips against your skin. Zen shook his head at your position change, lightly squeezing your thigh and trying to turn you back so you were sitting more properly on the bike.

A whine threatened to slip from your lips when you shifted your position back to what it was originally. Zen could tell what was happening to you, your tight grip on the handlebars and overly stiff body making it clear. His fingers lingered on your thigh for a few more moments as Zen fought the urge to sink his fingers into your panties and just take care of you right here.

You gnawed on your lip under the helmet, the light vibrations ceaseless as they tormented you. It almost felt like he was teasing you on purpose. He wouldn’t admit to your face that he _was_ actually going a bit slower than he needed to as he prepared to take you to his special place since it was closer than home.

He knew nobody would be close to there at this hour, and he could do whatever he wished to you under the shelter of the night. You tried to ask Zen what he was doing when you noticed that he had taken a turn that would lead you away from the path to his apartment, but he couldn’t hear you over the noise of his bike and the muffle of both of your helmets.

Zen guided the bike up a soft incline, the angling of the bike forcing you to lean forward so you and Zen wouldn’t topple off the motorcycle. The warm chest against your back paired with the slight growth of the vibrations from being pressed more firmly against the seat made a tremor run up your spine.

The realization that you were heading to Zen’s special place hit you suddenly, you wondered why he had decided to take you here. He never mentioned wanting to come here to end the trip, night had already completely settled overhead and you assumed he was just taking a different route home. It appeared to be not the case as Zen slowed the motorcycle then planted a foot against the ground.

You were about to hop off the still vibrating bike when Zen suddenly wrapped his hands around the uppermost portion of your thighs, leaning you forwards slightly and pressing you firmly against the seat. You cried out through your helmet, your hands slipping from the grips of the handlebars as one reached for the front of the seat and the other reached for one of Zen’s hands.

Your shaky grip was nothing to match his as he watched you shake and try to squirm away from the seat. You were still clawing at his hand when Zen stood up behind you, still carefully holding the bike steady between his legs as he leaned forward, pressing his elbow on one of your thighs and wrapping the same arm around you to grip your opposite thigh.

With Zen’s free hand he removed his helmet first, then yours, a sly smile growing on his face as your panting became fully apparent to his ears. “Does that feel good, Jagi?” He growled, his lips close to your ear as the hand that removed both of your helmets went between your legs, firmly rubbing at the very prominent wet spot on your leggings.

“Zen, _please_ stop I can’t take the _teas-!_ ” You tried to plead with him to let you get off the seat, but it was interrupted by a yelp when Zen’s fingers slipped past the waistband of your panties and started to furiously rub at your clit.

You cried out, your hips grinding against Zen’s fingers as you mindlessly looked for something sturdier to hold on to. Both of your hands ended up clutching at the arm Zen had crossed in front of you to reach into your panties. “Are you gonna cum, Princess?” Zen’s teasing voice whispered against your ear as his fingers worked your clit more roughly.

You bobbed your head up and down and gasped in deep breaths as Zen somehow managed to push you even closer to the seat of the bike. “ _Zen-!_ ” You cried out, your head snapping backwards as you came, your juices staining your panties as Zen rubbed you through your orgasm.

He stared at your heavily moving chest as he leaned you back, allowing you to collapse against his chest as you reentered earth after your orgasm. The fluttering of your eyelids and the gentle glow to your blushing face had Zen hypnotized. He had already started to feel the stiffness in his pants as he thought about all the things he could do to you here while he was getting you off, the blissful state of your expression made his tight jeans feel like a curse.

“You want more, don’t you Jagi~?” Zen groaned, his hips grinding against you from behind as he tried to sooth the bulge in his pants.

You were still a bit dazed, not quite understanding him over the idling sound of the motorcycle. Zen took your lack of an answer and lack of a response to him grinding on you as a yes. Zen started to tug at your leggings, and you quickly realized what he had asked. You assisted his apparent struggle, stripping off your leggings then _slowly_ pulling off your panties off as well.

Zen grunted, his eyes blown open wide as he took in the sight of your dripping heat, he longed to plunge himself into you. He didn’t think he would even be able to bother with taking his pants off. So he didn’t. He made quick work of unzipping his pants and shifting his boxers to let his stiff cock free from its confines.

There was a twinge of concern in your mind about how he planned to make this work, which was quickly thrown to the back of your mind when he pressed against your back, having you lay across the bike. Your breasts and some of your midsection lay over the gap between the seats and the handlebars, which you grabbed onto so you wouldn’t smack your head against something.

You shifted your hips impatiently on the still vibrating bike as Zen slipped his fingers, still wet with your cum, over his cock, pumping it a few times to lubricate it. “ _Do you like how my bike vibrates?_ ” Zen groaned, grabbing at your hips as he finally thrust inside of you.

It was a shock to your system as Zen immediately began to thrust into you with a strength that was almost violent. Zen was somehow able to keep the bike steady as his hips slammed against you, the satisfying sound of flesh against flesh reverberating in the air, empty to any noise other than that and both of your moans.

Your legs shook and you picked your toes up off the ground, allowing Zen to raise your hips slightly to get at an even better angle inside you. One of his hands ventured up your loose fitting shirt, shoving your bra up and out of the way so he could grab at your breasts and flick one of your nipples between his fingers.

Zen sang soft praises to you as he fucked you, telling you about how good you felt and how amazing you were to him, which you echoed back between sharp gasps of pleasure. You longed to be able to see the look on his face, the lidded look he had in his eyes when he took you so roughly always made you feel like you felt even more of him.

He had the same dilemma with the position, Zen could tell you were blushing from the slight redness of your ears. He wanted to see your eyes rolling back in your skull and your bottom lip as you often trapped it between your teeth before you toppled over the edge of an orgasm.

You felt like you had transcended earth again as you got closer to your second orgasm, the hard seat of the bike starting to feel like a trembling cloud as Zen’s cock rubbed you in all the right places. “ _Fuck!_ Zen- I’m gonna cum-“ You managed to gasp, earning a growl from Zen as a response.

“Cum with me, Princess.” Zen made even more of an effort to pump his thrusts against your g-spot, which made you cry out as you hit your orgasm. Hard. Zen toppled over the edge at almost the same moment, both of you panting and groaning as your sweaty bodies stayed connected.

Zen thrust himself inside you a few more lazy times, then pulled out. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you so you were sitting on the bike. “Can you turn around?” With his assistance, you managed to turn yourself around without ever getting fully off the bike.

Your hips met with Zen’s, his cock, already almost completely hard again, bobbed against your stomach as he pulled you into a fierce kiss. “ _Jagiya~_ ” He moaned into your mouth, sucking on your bottom lip. You returned the deep kiss, enjoying the taste of his tongue as he began to grind against you once more.

Zen, still straddling the bike, shifted your position on the bike, his length poised at your entrance, once again ready to take you. His eyes gleamed with need as he breathed out one of his final coherent sentences of the night.

“I’ll keep you here until morning, my Princess.”


End file.
